1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to electronic image record/playback apparatus and, more particularly, to the selective use of the shutter release switch normally provided on an electronic still camera to record or play back a frame of image signals, depending upon whether the camera is connected to an electronic player.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
So-called electronic still cameras have been introduced in which video signals are generated in response to a sensed image and recorded on a magnetic medium, such as a miniaturized floppy disk. Video picture signals, produced when the recorded video signals are played back, may be displayed on a monitor, such as a conventional television receiver, or may be "printed" to form a "hard copy" image corresponding thereto.
Although separate stand-alone players are known for playing back previously recorded video signals from a floppy disk, it is advantageous to use the operating components of the electronic still camera to reproduce those video signals. Often, the reproduced video signals are not in a format compatible with most conventional monitors or television receivers. For example, the reproduced video signals may not be in the NTSC format. Accordingly, further signal processing of the reproduced video signals often is desired; and an electronic player typically is electrically connected to the electronic camera so as to process the reproduced video signals and, thus, produce picture signals which may be displayed on a monitor or television receiver. The electronic player normally is provided with an output terminal adapted to be connected to the input of such a monitor or television display. When a user actuates a playback button, or frame feed switch, disposed on the electronic player, a playback operation is carried out, whereupon a frame of video signals is reproduced from the magnetic medium at each actuation of the frame feed switch, processed and supplied to the monitor/display.
A typical electronic player is a separate device normally not connected to the electronic camera unless and until a playback operation is desired. However, a playback operation typically is not initiated until the user actuates the frame feed switch, even though the camera, player and monitor may be properly connected. In some systems, the frame feed switch is concealed to avoid inadvertent operation of the player. In other systems, the frame feed switch may be included in an array of operating controls, and the user may erroneously actuate the wrong control. It is desirable to simplify a playback operation.
A typical electronic camera is provided with a shutter release button, or switch, normally actuated to effect the recording of image signals. But, when the camera is connected to the player, it generally is preferred not to initiate a recording operation in the event that the shutter release switch is actuated. However, as described in copending application Ser. No. 407,147 it is desirable for the camera to be disposed in a playback mode when it is connected to a player. Inadvertent operation of the shutter release switch may result in improper operation of the apparatus.